harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy forest
This forest is located somewhere in Britain. It is home to a wide variety of magical creatures, including fairies and centaurs, as well as the residence of at least one witch, Winifred Whittle, who lives in a cottage within the forest. It is a rather old forest, with a section of trees that are certainly older than four-hundred years (where a rare kind of wild bluebells blossoms). History Despite being a known habitat for magical creatures, this forest was not properly protected with Muggle-Repelling Charms due to the necessary paperwork being held back at the Muggle Liaison Office. When Muggle construction workers started tearing down trees, they were reportedly "attacked by creatures they couldn't see". Rumours started to circulate among the workers that the forest was cursed, with Foreman Don Harrison going as far as saying that the trees looked at him funny. As it was evidently a case of magical creatures threatening to expose wizardkind, the Ministry of Magic promptly dispatched Mathilda Grimblehawk and her partner, from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, to investigate. Posing as inspectors with the local constabulary, they collected a pair of safety goggles from one of the workers who had been attacked, and determined it had been damaged by something with long, sharp fingers. Grimblehawk and her partner also questioned the foreman's daughter, Bethany Harrison, who had drawn a picture of what seemed to be fairies and a "scary hag" who lived in the forest. Further investigation led the Ministry wizards to a cottage in the middle of the woods, where they met Winifred Whittle, a fellow witch and environmental activist who was appalled that the Muggles were destroying the fairies' natural habitat. While they were initially suspicious that Winifred could be behind the attacks in attempt to scare off the remaining Muggle workers, they dismissed her as "a harmless fairy fanatic". Shortly afterwards, Bethany Harrison disappeared. Tainting the construction workers' tea supply with a Sleeping Draught so that they would not go out into the woods and interfere with the investigation, Mathilda Grimblehawk and her partner found out that Bethany had been deep in the forest collecting wild bluebells for her father. While on her trail, they found out that the Muggle construction workers had been trying to chop down a Wiggentree at the time of their attacks; nearby, they found a nest with fairy eggs that had been eaten by some creature. While inspecting the forest, they ran into a centaur, Magnus, who had found the Muggle child and offered to escort her from there on the condition that no other Muggles were allowed in the forest. The girl was duly taken to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where she was checked over by Healer Omar Abasi, who said she was "just a little shaken and bruised". When she came to, she revealed she had been running away from the hag when she tripped and was attacked by "something", "6 inches tall, and hopping mad", shortly before being rescued by the "horse-men". This description allowed the Ministry wizards to identify the beasts in question as Bowtruckles. Mathilda Grimblehawk had now to find a way to stop the construction works, for the Muggles' safety, since both the Bowtruckles and the centaurs would show them no mercy. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Forests